


Proper and Decent

by eveninganna



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Porn, Public Nudity, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveninganna/pseuds/eveninganna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The proper and decent parts of Rachel tended to check out of the bulding whenever Nico so much as touched her. But then again, Rachel Elizabeth Dare was never very good at being proper and decent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper and Decent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the PJO Porn Drabble Meme over on pjo_fic_battle at lj. I'm not sorry.

"Do you know how dangerous this is?" Rachel demanded, lifting her head to try to gain eye contact with Nico, who was paying her protests little to no attention as he trailed his lips down her bare stomach, left exposed due to the fact that her tank top had begun to hike farther and farther up her torso ever since they had begun fooling around on the fire escape.  
He did, however, surprise her by mutter something unintelligible while trailing his lips across her hipbone, sending a very distracting ripple of pleasure up her spine.

"Well I don't know what 'umphfumpy' means," Rachel huffed, rolling her eyes, trying to keep her mind off the fact that Nico was indeed getting very close to the hem of her cotton shorts, and _ohmyfuckinggods_ there was nothing morally correct about what was occurring. "But I do know that you going down on me on a fire escape is probably not the brightest idea you've ever had."

Nico lifted his head up exasperatedly, resting his chin on her belly. "You're a rollercoaster ride of emotions, you know that? One moment you're all _'Oh, Nicoooo, let's go on the fire escape because remember that one time?'_ and the next you're like, _'Nico, why must I always be the responsible one? Why is everything you're fault? Why are you_ \- '"

"Hey asshole, that one time with the fire escape was at my place." Rachel spat, cutting him off, both irritated by his critque of her personality and his infuriatingly good impression of her. "You know, the one with a solid fire escape that's, oh, I don't know, not in danger of disintegrating any second, and that there's no chance I could get lead poisoning from! I could get lead poisoning while you're down there being all cocky. Lead poisoning. That's some serious medical shit."

Nico snorted, rolled his eyes and sighed all at the same time. "Look, Red, if you really want me to stop, I will." He then went back to making his way down her belly, simultaneously trailing his hands up her legs and to the top of her shorts.

Rachel willed the proper and decent part of her to be present in that moment. Not only could she get lead poisoning from the endeavor, but she would most probably end up flying off the fire escape in a spasm of pleasure when she came, falling tragically to her death. And then where would they be? Also, what about all the people that could be witnessing this? Even if Nico was on one of the top floors of a very tall apartment building and it was three-thirty in the morning. That didn't mean there couldn't be - _oh_.

Proper and decent checked right on out when Nico's lips settled over the very part of Rachel that was supposed to be explicitly forbidden. Some partially functioning depth of Rachel's brain noted that the whole 'eternal virgin' thing ought to have gone on the list of why Nico eating her out was about as far from proper and decent as it got, but in actuality all Rachel could think about in that moment was the overwhelming heat that was pooling low in her belly.

In fact, every inch of Rachel's body felt hot in that moment, and she fleetingly wondered if Nico could feel how hot she was, if her skin was as scalding to the touch as she imagined it must be. It being no time for questions, though, she simply hooked her calves over his shoulders, pulling him even closer to her, toes curling against his back, hips bucking slightly as Nico brought her to her peak. They were doing this for all of Olympus and the rest of New York to see, almost throwing it in their faces.

She moaned, fingers tangling in his hair, wanting to push herself away from the heat and intensify it all at the same time. The only relief to the burning was the cool breeze sweeping over her, the night air settling onto her skin like a silk sheet, just barely keeping it all from being too much.

Too much came quickly enough however, as her moaning surely turned into gasps and cries of delight, one arm flying to a bar on the fire escape, the other staying firmly planted in Nico's hair. Rachel's holds on both were so firm she was sure her knuckles were white.

Her orgasm crashed over her, so hard that she wasn't sure if her cries were silent or embarrassingly loud - and to be honest, she couldn't have cared less. When the waves of heat were done rolling through her - and they had been doing so so relentlessly that she was sure it would never stop - her head fell into the crook of the arm which was still gripping the rusty, paint chipped bar of the fire escape. Her hair was wild and sweaty across her face, and she was relieved when Nico appeared above her, brushing it away with cold fingers.

"Still worried about lead poisoning?" he asked with a slight smile, a rare appearance on his face. When she turned her head up slightly, attempting to fathom what a witty remark even was with what was left of her functioning mind, he kissed her, not waiting for an answer.

Earlier on in their relationship, Rachel would probably have been irked to the high heavens by this, by everything that had just happened, but in that moment she didn't care, not one bit. In fact, she wouldn't have cared if the fire escape had collapsed beneath them that very second, or if she got such a bad case of lead poisoning that even Apollo couldn't fix it. And she most certainly didn't care about being proper or decent.


End file.
